The present invention relates to a device which is intended for a waste stripping unit. The invention also relates to a waste stripping cassette which is intended for a waste stripping unit which is provided with a device. The invention relates to a waste stripping unit which comprises a waste stripping cassette. The invention relates to a waste stripping unit which comprises a device. The invention relates to a packaging production machine which successively comprises a cutting unit and a waste stripping unit.
A packaging production machine is intended for the production of boxes, which form packagings, after folding and gluing. In this machine, an initial plane support, such as a continuous cardboard web, is unwound and is printed by a printing unit which is itself constituted by sub-units in the form of printing groups. The web is then transferred to a cutting unit. The cutting operation allows plate elements to be produced, in this instance blanks which are constituted by a plurality of boxes which are joined together.
The blanks obtained have waste zones which form cardboard discards which are removed by means of ejection. These zones are separated from the rest of the blank by operation of a waste stripping unit. The blanks are then conveyed to a separator in order to be separated from each other, in order to obtain individual boxes.
The waste stripping unit is mounted following the cutting unit. The stripping unit ensures precise and rapid stripping of the waste. The operation precision of the ejection unit also prevents the waste and the blank from bringing about jams.
The stripping unit comprises two tools, in the form of two rotary cylinders, which are most often positioned parallel with each other, and one above the other, so as to cooperate with each other. The blanks run between the two cylinders following a substantially horizontal path.